Dude, Where's Donald's Pants and Goofy's Brain?
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: The last installment of the Dude Where's Series for a long time, Sora and the gang embark on a road trip during the summer, while Donald tries to find his nephews' parents and Goofy figures himself out.
1. Graduation day

**Hurky: Hey guys! This is the last Dude Where's Story that will be published in a long time! This time, it's a Dude Where's story for 2 people! **

**Riku: But we're not going to find out why Donald doesn't wear pants and we already know why Goofy has no brain!**

**Hurky: Shut up. But I've already got a ton of ideas for this story! And now the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Ryo, Alexa, or the Disney characters. So shoo, lawyers, shoo.**

**Lawyers: Awwww...(walk off)**

**Disclaimer: But she does own the Burrito Eating Owl and the Balamb Express peacocks**

**

* * *

**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa all sat in the stands of the football stadium to the Destiny Islands High School. Their best friend, Hurky, was finally graduating. They were sitting and waiting for her name to be called. But first, they had to sit through about fifty speeches!

"Congratulations...blah blah blah...I'm going to miss this school...blah blah blah...I want to thank my parents for supporting me all my life, blah blah blah..." said a female valedictorian in a light blue cap and gown.

"Ugh, are these stupid speeches ever going to end?" whined Riku. "We don't want to hear about how you struggled in the past 13 years of school! And these balloons are really getting annoying!"

"Fine, hold these flowers!" said Ryo, his fangirl, handing Riku a bunch of yellow roses and taking about eleven black, blue and white balloons and four mylar balloons that said _Congrats, Good Luck, You Did It, _and _Class of 2006._

"And now, the awarding of the diplomas!" said the principal, wearing ablack cap and gown. The guys wore black and the girls wore light blue. They were the school colors.

"Finally!" said Sora. "I was just aboutready to leave!"

Kairi gave Sora a dirty look.

"I was just kidding!" said Sora nervously.

So, they all sat through, having to watch about forty other kids get called, Hurky was finally called up.

"Crystal 'Hurky' Dermott!" announced the principal.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa all cheered, but Riku cheered the loudest.

"WOOT! HURKY!" he yelled.

Someone tapped Riku on the shoulder and he turned around to find a guy looking to be about 40 with black hair and wearing an orange polo shirt and tan colored shorts.

"Will you please stop cheering so loud?" he asked. "My daughter-"

"Ah, who gives a rat's ass about your daughter!" said Riku. "I can cheer as loud as I want for my friend! YAHHHOOOO!"

The guy grunted and looked back to the ceremony.

Hurky, a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and wore glasses, a medallion that said _Destiny Islands High School Graduate _with the school's logo on it, a light blue cap and gown and boots walked up to the stage, got her diploma, and went back to her seat. She grinned from ear to ear.

Finally, after all 250 other kids were called, the tassels were turned, fireworks shot up into the sky, and caps flew into the air in celebration. Hurky's cap hit someone in front of her. (**Hurky: That actually did happen at my graduation!**) Then, everyone was allowed to come out of the stands to join their graduate. Hurky's parents and her siblings would have been there, but they didn't own a gummi ship and all the flights from Wonderland were booked. Also, three of her siblings had to work, but her younger brother, Louie, lived with Hurky on the islands and just didn't want to go. Sora and his friends all joined a grinning Hurky and threw all their arms around her in a group hug.

"You finally made it!" said Sora.

"Congrats!" said Alexa.

"I can't believe you graduated!" said Kairi.

"I can't believe we're never going to see you here at school again!" said Ryo.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" joked Riku. "But you survived high school!"

Everyone laughed at Riku's tasteless joke. Then, they all got into Riku's car and drove to Hurky's house, where a dinner party was going to be held. Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Roxas, Namine, Hayner, Olette, and Pence were there. So were Louie and his friend Fluffy MC, already downing the sea salt ice cream Alexa had brought earlier. She was from Twilight Town, so she was dearly fond of the frozen confection.

"Hey, stop eating all the ice cream!" said Hurky.

"Hell no!" said Louie, a guy two inches taller than his sister with shortish-long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and wearing a Metallica t-shirt and Dickies shorts with skateboard shoes with a skull and crossbones on them. "In fact, I'll eat another one!"

Hurky, who was already in her regular clothes consisting of a black Super Mario t-shirt with a dark mushroom that said _Game Over _on it, blue jeans, and brown Converse shoes with a tanned star on each side, was about to hit him with her pink and black keyblade when Alexa shook her head.

"Relax, I brought enough for everyone to have at least ten!" she said.

"I already ate twenty two!" laughed Fluffy MC, a Mexican guy with an afro, wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and Converse shoes.

"Hey, it's time to eat!" yelled Yuffie from the doorway.

They all went to the dining room where a long table was set up with platters of food. There was teriyaki chicken brought by Sora, pork chops brought by Kairi, who knew how much Hurky loved her mother's pork chops, fried chicken bought from the chicken restaurant for Hurky's brother, lasagna brought by Riku, homemade ravioli made by Yuffie, pizza brought by Leon and Cloud, homemade corn dogs by Aerith, Roxas, Namine, and their friends all brought the beverages of sodas, bottled water, lemonade and fruit juice, a variety of bean and cheese, chicken, beef, carne asada burritos made by Ryo (to make Riku happy), beef stew made by Hurky, the extremely spicy lime chicken made by Riku's father and brought by Riku (who was the only one who ate it, since he was invulnerable to the spicyness), and a ton of side dishes on the table. It was basically a potluck dinner. Sora had made blueberry cheesecake as one of the desserts. He could only make desserts since he knew many uses for sugar.

"Alright, let's eat!" said Riku.

Everyone began to grab their plates and reach for the food. Louie already had about 16 pieces of fried chicken on his plate.

"Try these pork chops!" coaxed Aerith to Cloud, who was only eating pizza. "Kairi's mother made them and they taste really good."

"No thanks." muttered Cloud.

"HOO HOO HOOOO!" yelled an owl, flying in from the window.

"Damn you Burrito Eating Owl!" yelled Riku. "You're not stealing my burritos today!"

"RIKU!" scolded Ryo. She picked up a bean and cheese burrito and gave it to the owl. "Here you go. Ignore Riku."

"Thank you very kindly!" said the owl. "Mind if I stay to eat? I hear you're celebrating a friend's graduation!"

"Go ahead!" said Kairi.

After about twenty more minutes of eating, Riku picked up a glass and lightly tapped it with a spoon. Everyone was still chatting merrily and eating. Finally, Riku threw the glass into the kitchen, where it broke and shattered into many pieces. _That_ got everyone's attention.

"What the hell was that?" asked Roxas.

"Me getting your attention." said Riku, picking up a frosty can of soda. "Now I want to propose a toast to Hurky! Congrats on surviving high school, Hurk. We know you've been through a lot this year."

Hurky was kicked out of her last school Balamb Garden because she had moved back to Wonderland in the middle of the year. She had applied for a permit and was denied, thanks to her brother's mischievious behavior. But she was the Balamb keyblade wielder, which was a very prestigious position to be in over in Balamb because they were considered to be the hero of Balamb in case anything attacked them. They had said that the wielder would be treated with royalty, but they haven't to Hurky and just tossed her out after 3 years of attendance and good grades. They still expect her to save their asses in trouble, so they send talking messenger peacocks nearly every single day to get her to save them from monsters and stuff. Hurky just yells at the peacocks. Peacocks own about one-third of Balamb, where they run Balamb Express, a formerly local messenger company that just went universal in 2003.

Hurky was almost forced to attend Wonderland High School, a school well known for their notoriety because Wonderland is a world full of mischief and trickery, but then she met Sora, who convinced her that she was old enough to live by herself with people she liked and moved to Destiny Islands and built a four bedroom house there. Hurky's parents just recently sent Louie to live with Hurky until he turns 18 in a year because they got tired of his misbehavior and he was kicked out of Wonderland High.

"But we're happy to have you spend your final year in high school with us here on the islands and we wish you the best of luck." continued Riku.

Everyone raised their drinks and all drank.

"I don'tknow why these kids didn't bring alcohol," muttered Cloud after finishing off his soda.

"Come on, Leon!" persuaded Yuffie, holding the platter of chicken to Leon. "Try this chicken!"

Leon took one look at it and pushed it away. "I don't think so," he said.

"Please?" asked Yuffie, taking a piece and eating it. "I think it's really good!"

"Not after what happened to Riku." said Leon. "He nearly burned off his tastebuds eating it, remember?"

"But Riku was a kid when that happened! His tastebuds were young then. Yours are older!" pleaded Yuffie. "And look at Roxas! He ate some and he's fine!"

Leon looked over to Roxas, who had five sea salt popsicles in his mouth. He took out the sticks and put them on the table with a pile of about thirty more popsicle sticks.

"Are you nuts, Yuffie?" he asked.

Yuffie grinned. "No. Just on a sugar high all day and all night!" she said.

"I think you're on crack." said Leon. He picked up his spoon and took a bite of stew and made a face. "This stew has no flavor. It's not even thick. Who made this crap?"

"I did!" said Hurky. "So what? I suck at cooking. Big deal."

Sora snickered. "Riku brought some of that chicken for Scott Burkorini's birthday party last year. He breathed fire the second he ate that chicken! Ha ha ha!" he said.

"I think that was mean!" said Kairi. "Poor Scott had to go to the emergency room!"

"That's exactly what we wanted to happen!" said Riku. Scott Burkorini was a red haired guy Sora and Riku both hated.

Kairi rolled her eyes and just sipped on her lemon water.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Everyone left at 10:00 and congratulated Hurky while walking out...

* * *

**Hurky: I know that was kind of boring, but I promise it will get interesting.** **I also want to thank the person who helped me come up with the title of this story. I don't remember his/her penname. It was a while ago in a review.**


	2. Summer boredom

**Hurky: I'm back with another chapter! The second chapter to most Dude Where's Stories are boring, but they help get into the story plot more.**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own the Disney Characters, Haley Joel Osment or Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.**

**

* * *

**Two days later, on Saturday, Sora and Riku sat in Sora's living room, watching TV. 

"And the weather for the next five days is going to be really, REALLY hot!" said the weather guy on TV. "So you better stay cool, drink lots of water, stay inside, and-"

"Blah blah blah!" said Riku dully as he picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"Ooh, the DI!" said Sora, sitting up on the couch.

"_Destiny Islands here we come, right back where we started from..._" sang a guy to the DI theme song. "_Destiny Islllaaaaannnnnnnddddssssss!_"

"Canceled!" said Riku, changing the channel once again. "Hey, here's that new Haley Joel Osment movie, _Too Many Chocobos_!" (**Note: He is not actually in a movie like that. It's based off something Hurky saw on Family Guy, which she also doesn't own**)

On screen was a blonde haired guy, standing in a field full of chocobos, pecking and eating at the grass.

"Why are there so many chocobos?" asked Haley. "There's way too many chocobos here! The travel agent said that there'd only be a few chocobos. Man, this is a sucky place to spend summer vacation!"

"Weird." said Sora. "He sounds too much like me!"

Riku rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

"Hey why I'm rich and you not?" asked a pudgy guy in a suit standing in front of a large house with a sports car. "If you call this number or go on my website, you can be rich, too!"

A toll-free number and a website address flashed and blinked on the screen.

"NO!" said Sora and Riku at the same time. Riku turned off the TV.

"Man, I'm bored." he said.

"Wanna go buy fireworks and blow things up?" asked Sora.

"We can't." replied Riku. "They just enacted a law that you have to be over 18 to buy fireworks and we can't keep dragging Hurky out to buy them for us. We already make her buy our M-rated video games."

"You mean Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas?" asked Sora. "Well, what if you ask Hurky to buy fireworks and you'll teach her how to drive!"

Riku spat out his soda. "Are you insane?" he asked. "If we put Hurky behind the wheel, life on Destiny Islands would cease to exist!"

"Your parents said the exact said thing when you asked them to teach you how to drive!" Sora pointed out.

Riku was silent. He sipped his soda. "Man this is good soda." he said. He took another drink. Then, he stood up. "Okay, let's go! To the Rikumobile!"

"Rikumobile?" asked Sora with a laugh. "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"So's your own name, now let's go!" said Riku.

The scene shifted to where Sora and Riku are in Sora's driveway, standing far apart from Riku's car.

"Ready, Sora?" asked Riku.

"Ready!" said Sora.

"Ready...set...GO!" said Riku as he began to run to his car. "YEEEEEHHHAAAAWWWWWW!"

"YAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOO!" yahooed Sora as he, too, ran to Riku's car.

The two jumped in through the windows and Riku sped off. They blared some Red Hot Chili Peppers all the way to Hurky's house. There, they parked in Hurky's driveway and got out, where they found Hurky chasing a peacock wearing a yellow hat that said _Balamb Express._

"Damn you peacock!" cried Hurky as she chased the blue and green bird around her yard.

"You'll never catch me!" sang the peacock.

Right when he said that, Hurky snatched him up.

"NO!" cried the peacock. He took out a little walkie talkie. "Send in the reinforcement!"

Suddenly, a tiny little brown peachick (a baby peacock) wearing a little yellow hat that said _Balamb Express Trainee _tottered over to Hurky.

"Telegram for Miss Hurky Dermott!" it said.

"AAAAWWWWWWW!" squealed Hurky, letting go of the peacock. "He's so cute!"

Riku rolled his eyes and Sora smacked his forehead.

Hurky bent down to the peachick's level and took the paper in its wing.

"Ha!" said the peachick. "SUCKER!"

"DUDE!" cried Hurky as she chased the peacock and the peachick around. Finally, the peachick jumped onto the peacock and the peacock flew away.

"Sucks for you," Riku said.

Hurky walked over to Sora and Riku. "So, what's up?" she asked, like nothing had happened.

Hurky opened the paper and read it. Then, she crumpled it up.

"Eh, just another request for me to kick some monster's butt." Hurky replied.

"Whoa, Balamb must really be screwed if you keep ignoring their cries for help." Sora said

"Maybe if they didn't kick me out and let me graduate there, I would go save them." said Hurky.

"Hurky, can you go buy us some fireworks?" Riku pleaded.

"Why should I?" asked Hurky.

"Because you think I'm great!" said Riku. "Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?"

"No way!" said Hurky.

"He'll teach you how to drive!" Sora blurted out.

"Okay, this changes everything!" Hurky said with a smile. "Can we learn now?"

"Uh..." said Riku, thinking. "I guess."

"Sweet!" said Hurky as she walked over to Riku's car.

"Fine, but I have no intention on teaching you how to impersonate the Dukes of Hazzard!" Riku yelled.

Hurky got in the driver's seat while Riku got in the passenger's and Sora got in the backseat. Riku handed Hurky the keys. He showed Hurkyhow to start the car, the gears, the gauges and everything. Then, Hurky started the car and backed out.

"Hey, you're about to hit the trash cans!" said Sora.

"I'm trying not to!" Hurky said, turning the steering wheel a little.

"She better not get the garbage cans and scratch my car!" Riku said. "Otherwise, it's the end of the driving lessons!"

Luckily, she missed and reached the street uneventfully. She began to drive to the corner of Coconut Drive to turn right. Riku was directing her where to go and what to do.

"Alright, you have to keep all eyes on the road." explained Riku. "Don't let anything going on in the car distract you. So don't pay attention if me and Sora are trying to kill each other in the back.

"HELLO!" said an obnoxious voice from the seat behind Sora.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Hurky, Sora, and Riku. Hurky halted the car and pulled over. Everyone turned to the back and saw a peacock wearing a yelloe hat sitting in the seat behind Sora.

"Telegram for Miss Hurky Dermott!" said the peacock.

"Damn you peacock!" yelled Hurky. "What the hell is your problem? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a driving lesson? I could have crashed, messing up my friend's car and he could kill me if we make it through the accident!"

"Yup! I would" said Riku, but then he realized something. "Hey, how did you get in here?"

"When you put that 12 pack of Mountain Dew in your trunk," replied the peacock. He flew over to Hurky, holding a small peacock sized fruit basket. "Balamb Garden wishes to thank you for spending three out of your four years of high school at Balamb Garden and to congratlate you from your 4 year study of high school with a congratulatory fruit basket!" He handed the basket to Hurky.

"Uhhhh, thanks?" asked Hurky, holding the tiny basket in one hand

The peacock lifted its hat in goodbye and flew out the window.

"Weird." said Sora.

Meanwhile, at Disney Castle, Donald Duck was sitting comfortably in a La-Z-Boy chair in his study, eating black licorice and reading a book.

"Ahhhh..." said Donald in his quacky voice. "Finally, a time to relax."

"Unca Donald!" yelled another quacky voice.

"Oh crap!" muttered Donald.

Huey, Duey, and Louie (not Hurky's brother) ran intothe room.

"Unca Donald, can we go fishing?" asked Huey.

"No." replied Donald, biting into another piece of licorice. "If you want to go fishing, go play that virtual fishing game on the PS2."

"We're sick of that game!" said Louie.

"Yeah, we wanna do actual stuff!" said Duey. "Not that whole digital, virtual, or HD stuff."

Donald looked up from his book and stretched out his hand. "This room is full of books. Go read!"

"Reading's for losers!" said Huey.

"Are you calling me a loser?" demanded Donald angrily.

"Uh..." said the three brothers.

"GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" yelled Donald. "You're lucky I don't call your parents!"

Donald's nephews all walked out of the room.

"Man, Goofy's more fun than Unca Donald." said Louie. "But he's too busy drinking."

They went to go downstairs and found Goofy, lying asleep on the floor with a beer bong in his hand (**Hurky: Yeah, Goofy drinks in the Dude Where's Series. Go read the one about Riku's car to find out more**)

"This sucks." said Duey.

"I have an idea!" said Huey. "How about we take the official Disney Castle gummi ship for a ride? How about it?"

"Okay!" said the other two boys. They all ran to the gummi garage, where Chip and Dale were gone to go get lunch, got inside the ship, and blasted off...


	3. Road trip!

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own the Fantanas.**

A week later, which was another Saturday, Riku was asleep in his bed at 8:00 in the morning. But it was a very hot day. The temperatures were already up to 90 degrees Fahrenheit and the day had only just begun. Sora, Kairi, and Ryo came over and found Riku's mother sitting in the kitchen, drinking iced tea.

"Sora, Ryo, Kairi, can you do me a favor and go wake Riku up for me?" asked Mrs. Thompson, a woman with silver hair that was shoulder length and blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless shirt, short pants below her knees, and sneakers.

"Sure, Mrs. Thompson!" said Kairi.

"Yeah, but it won't be easy." said Sora.

"I know we shouldn't wake Riku up before ten, but it's already ninety degrees outside, getting even hotter, and the grass needs to be cut, after all, he cuts the grass on Saturdays." explained Mrs. Thompson. "You know how he gets if he's cutting grass in the hot sun. He needs to cut it now before the heat intensifies."

So, Sora, Ryo, and Kairi all went upstairs to Riku's room and opened the door. The room was a pretty messy. Clothes were strewn everywhere, his computer was on with the screensaver going, there was an electric fan pointed at Riku, skateboarding and car magazines were everywhere, and there were paper bags from El Crazy Loco Burrito on his desk. Finally, there was Riku, wearing nothing but blue pajama bottoms with Spongebob Squarepants on them, asleep on his bed with all the blankets kicked to the floor and he was holding a stuffed moogle which was worn out. It was obviously Mr. Moogy, the toy he's had since the day he was born. He's spent only 6 days without sleeping with him in his whole entire life.

"Hey, he left the garbage from yesterday's lunch on his desk!" Sora whispered.

The three trodded through the clutter on the floor. Kairi almost tripped over Riku's shoes on the floor.

"I feel really bad about this." said Ryo, staring at Riku. "He looks so heavenly when he sleeps."

"Are you kidding?" asked Kairi, tossing her long auburn hair to her back. "He's all sweaty. Gross!"

"But the way his silvery bangs are over his face is totally cute!" said Ryo admiringly.

Sora sighed. "Come on, let's get this over with." he said. "On three, let's all yell 'Riku, wake up!' Okay?"

Ryo and Kairi nodded.

Sora held up one finger, then two fingers, and finally the third finger. The three teenagers all took a deep breath and yelled "RIKU, WAKE UP!"

Riku moaned and turned over. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Okay, whatever he wants!" Ryo said in a patient voice. "I'll wait."

"No, Ryo!" said Kairi. "His mom wants him up."

Sora grinned. "Then I've got just the thing!" he said. He summoned his keyblade and was about to hit Riku with it when suddenly, a pillow flew and hit Sora in the face.

"Alright, I'm up!" said Riku, sitting up. He looked around and at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "Wait, what are you guys doing here? It's 8 freaking o'clock in the morning!"

"Your mom wants you up to cut the grass before the heat gets any worse." Kairi explained. "Now up you go!"

Riku yawned, ran a hand through his long and messy silvery head and pointed at the door. "Well, if you want me out there, I suggest you leave so I can get dressed." he said.

So, Sora, Kairi, and Ryo walked out of Riku's room while he changed. Then, ten minutes later, Riku walked out wearing the yellow vest, blue pants, and gray shoes he always wore and his hair was brushed.

"Alright, let's go." he said.

Kairi wrinkled her nose. "He didn't even take a shower? Ew!" she said in disgust.

"Kairi, he's about to go cut grass and sweat even more." Sora pointed out. "What's the point? Besides, the last time I woke Riku up on a Saturday morning, he blasted me with dark aura."

He went to the garage, got out the lawnmower, took it to the medium sized lawn in the front yard, and set it up. Sora got a garbage can so Riku could empty the grass catcher.

"Man, it's hot out here!" Riku said, about to pull the string and start the mower.

"Do you want us to get you something to drink, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"I'll be fine." Riku reassured Kairi.

He started the mower and began to cut. He managed to cut the front lawn uneventfully, but then as it got later, the temperatures began to rise. Riku wiped the sweat dripping off his forehead and pushed the lawnmower to the backyard, where there was a large patch of grass to cut. He pulled the string and once again began to run the mower through the yard. About halfway into it, Riku suddenly felt weak and began to hallucinate. He saw four girls standing in his yard. One was wearing a red outfit, another was wearing a yellow outfit, another was wearing a purple outfit, and the last one was wearing an orange outfit. They were all dancing and holding bottles of soda matching the colors of their clothes. Riku licked his lips, thinking of the ice cold liquid going into his mouth.

"_Cutting grass? That's no fun, chill with Fanta in the sun_!" they sang. "_Wanta Fanta, don'tcha wanta, wanta fanta, dont'cha wanta_?"

"Me wanta Fanta..." Riku said thirstily. He stopped the mower.

"What's he doing?" asked Hurky, who came right after Riku began to mow the backyard.

"Uh-oh!" said Kairi, watching Riku ditch the lawnmower and walk to the northern side of the yard.

"What?" asked Ryo.

"He's hallucinating the Fantanas again!" Sora cried. "Come on, let's go get him!"

He and Hurky ran to Riku and helped him up.

"Hey, those hot girls were going to give me Fanta!" Riku said weakly.

Sora rolled his eyes. He draped Riku's right arm over his shoulders and Hurky draped Riku's left arm over her shoulders and all began to walk.

"Hey, why is there a mop and a pineapple helping me up?" Riku asked.

Sora and Hurky got Riku into his house and onto the couch. His mother rushed in as soon as she saw Sora and Hurky taking Riku in.

"OMG, what happened?" she cried.

"Heat exhaustion, my guess," replied Ryo.

Mrs. Thompson ran and got a glass of ice water and gave it to Riku, who drank it.

"Oh man, I hallucinated the Fantanas again, didn't I?" Riku asked as soon as he finished gulping the water.

Everyone nodded.

"I think I'll finish cutting the grass," offered Hurky, who was an experienced gardener working for her father's old business.

"Go ahead, Hurky dear." said Mrs. Thompson with a nod.

Hurky finished the rest of the grass for Riku and then went back inside with Sora and the others. Riku had regained his energy by then.

"Hey, thanks for finishing the lawn for me, Hurk." said Riku. "I owe you one."

"Why don't you all go swimming?" suggested Mrs. Thompson. "The weather's fine enough to go in the water."

"Yeah, let's go!" said Kairi.

So, Sora and Riku went to get their swimming trunks, Ryo and Kairi got their bathing suits, while Hurky went to her house to get her swimming clothes and pick up Alexa on the way to come with her. Then, they all gathered at Hurky's house.

"You all ready to go?" Sora asked, wearing a the t-shirt he wore underneath his KH2 hoodie, red swimming trunks, his shoes but no socks, and carrying a beach towel. He was waiting with everyone else but Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa. They were upstairs, getting ready.

"Girls take forever to ready for _everything._" Riku said. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, blue swimming trunks with white hibiscus flowers on them, flip flops and was carrying a towel.

"I don't." said Hurky, who was wearing a pink and black wetsuit with pink and black boardshorts, plus her black skateboard shoes.

"We're ready!" said Kairi, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a white 2-piece bathing suit with orange and red flowers on them, with a pink towel tied over her waist. Alexa and Ryo were also wearing bathing suits, but pink.

"Let's go!" said Riku, picking up his towel. "WOOT!"

Louie and Fluffy MC walked in, wearing matching black t-shirts, with horribly drawn peacocks on them and had _Peacok Hunterz_ written on them in silver metallic Sharpie markers. They each carried a fishing pole, a baseball bat, and a net.

"Uh, what are you two up to?" asked Hurky.

"We started a new business!" Fluffy MC proudly.

"We're going to hunt peacocks!" said Louie.

"Why?" asked Ryo.

"Well, those dumb Balamb Express peacocks keep bugging you, right, Hurky?" asked Louie. "So, maybe we could make money by taking out those birds one by one!"

"You idiots!" said Ryo. "You know that there's a fine and/or imprisonment for killing a Balamb Express employee!"

"That's why we're just capturing them!" said Louie. "Fluffy MC's gonna clip their wings and keep them in his backyard as servants!"

"Yeah, you guys go do your thing," said Alexa. She turned to everyone else. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go swimming!"

Everyone got into Riku's car and drove to the beach. There, Kairi and Alexa laid out their beach towels and lied down, to get tans. Sora, Riku, Hurky, and Ryo all went to go swimming. Alexa and Kairi would join them later.

"WOOT! SWIMMING!" yelled Riku as he pulled off his muscle shirt, kicked off his flip flops, and ran to the ocean. Sora took off his shirt and shoes while Hurky took off her shoes and then her glasses, putting them in a case, Ryo took off her flip flops and all ran with Riku to the sea and jumped in.

Meanwhile, Louie and Fluffy MC were hiding out on the paopu tree, looking through binoculars for peacocks.

"Any sign?" asked Louie, looking through binoculars.

"Nope." said Fluffy MC. He took his eyes off his own set of binoculars and turned to Louie. "I hope this does good, man. You think people will actually pay us for this?"

"Well, I heard that some people enjoy the company of peacocks." said Louie. "They bug my sister every day, plus I heard a few other complaints."

"Yeah, they bug my mom every day by saying 'You still haven't paid your light bill,'" said Fluffy MC. "I'm surprised they haven't shut off our lights, yet."

The two guys went back to peacock watching.

Sora and his pals spent the entire morning swimming. At noon, everyone got back to the sand and sat down for a while to dry off.

"How does your hair defy gravity so much, Sora?" asked Alexa.

Sora's hair was dripping wet but it still stuck up in the air. "I really don't know," he replied.

Riku turned to Kairi, who was sitting there, just thinking. "Whatcha up to, Kai?" he asked.

"I was thinking..." began Kairi. "Maybe we should all go on a road trip!"

"Hey!" said Sora. "That sounds like fun!"

"I'm not finished, yet." said Kairi. "We could take my dad's RV and go all over Destiny Islands, just driving around and hanging out for a few weeks. Live life before school comes back. How about it?"

"Yeah, we could stay up all night without our parents warning us the consequences of pulling all-nighters!" said Riku excitedly.

"We could go to amusement parks!" said Alexa. "And eat all the sea salt ice cream we want!"

"We already do now!" Hurky said, unwrapping a sea salt popsicle and then putting it in her mouth.

In the background, Louie and Fluffy MC were chasing a Balamb Express peacock.

"Get over here you stupid peacock!" yelled Louie.

"We just want to capture you!" yelled Fluffy MC.

They disappeared.

"Weird!" said Hurky.

"I say we should go on the road trip!" Sora said, standing up. "We could go tomorrow!"

Everyone agreed.

"But first, I need my dad's permission to use the RV." said Kairi. "Normally, my dad says yes to everything, so I shouldn't have a problem."

"Can we go home now?" asked Ryo, shivering. She _was _a small person.. "I'm freezing!"

Everyone gathered their stuff and began to walk away.

"Hey Riku, why don't you put your arms around Ryo?" joked Sora.

Riku punched Sora on the arm. "Shut up!" he said.

Then, in the background, Louie and Fluffy MC were running from the peacock, who had a butterfly knife in its beak and chasing them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the two guys as they ran.

"Never mess with Jim Bob the peacock!" yelled the peacock.

"Double weird!" said Hurky.

Later, that afternoon, Kairi walked into the her father's office, who was typing his next speech on the computer. He was the mayor of Destiny Islands.

"Daddy?" asked Kairi, sitting in the chair next to him. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." said Mr. McCormick, a tall man with auburn hair and a goatee. He turned to his daughter. "What is it that you need?"

"Me and my friends want to go on a road trip. Can we borrow the RV?" asked Kairi sweetly.

Mr. McCormick stroked his goatee. "Gee, I don't really know," he said thoughtfully.

"I promise Sora and Riku won't destroy it." assured Kairi.

"It's not that, Kairi. I trust those two." said her dad. "I'll be worried about the safety of you and your friends."

"Oh please!" Kairi said with a laugh. "Riku can kick anyone's butt. Remember the time he kicked the butt of that dude who tried to make a documentary about life on Destiny Islands and how it's rotting the minds of residents due to that fact that everything's so laid back?"

She and Mr. McCormick both laughed.

"Yes, he would have driven tourists away if Riku hadn't done that." said Mr. McCormick. "Okay, but I'll need to talk to Sora and Riku, first."

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" said Kairi, hugging her father. She left the room.

The next morning at about ten in the morning, Sora and the gang were loading the RV up. Kairi's father had already come out to talk to Sora and Riku. He told them to keep an eye on Kairi, Ryo, Alexa, and Hurky.

"Don't worry, Mr. McC!" said Riku, flexing his muscles. "You know how buff I am. I can kick anyone's ass any day of the week!"

"Well, the men are supposed to keep an eye on the women." said Mr. McCormick with a chuckle. He took out his wallet and handed Sora a wad of cash. "Here is 500,000 munny for food. be sure to eat nice, healthy meals. This is so that you can use your spending money on amusement parks and movies."

"We will." said Sora with a grin. "I'll make sure Riku has some vegetables for once, too!"

Riku rolled his eyes. His diet did mainly consist of burritos, whatever his mother cooked, and junk food. The only vegetable he ate were jalapenos.

"And make sure nothing happens to the RV." said Mr. McCormick. "I paid a LOT of munny for it and I'm trusting you two and my daughter with it. Take good care of it."

He walked away.

"He's only owned this thing for three years and he's only used it twice." said Riku. "I'm sure the RV won't break while we're using it."

"All set!" yelled Alexa, who slammed the RV door shut. "Let's hit the road!"

"Aren't we missing someone?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah, where's Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Here I am!" said Kairi, walking to the driveway with Donald and Goofy, carrying luggage.

"Donald, Goofy, what are you guys doing here?" asked Sora in surprise.

"We need a vacation from my nephews!" Donald said in his quacky voice. "So do you mind if we crash with you guys?"

"I'll let Riku have alkeyhol!" said Goofy, taking out a bottle of vodka.

Riku's eyes lit up, but everyone yelled, "NO!"

"Aw, come on!" said Riku, putting his hands on his hips.

"Under 21!" said Hurky.

"Why can't I be Hurky's age?" whined Riku. "She's only three years away from alcohol and I've still got four years!"

"Alcohol makes you fat, anyway!" said Donald.

"Then how come Goofy's not fat?" asked Kairi.

"I'm not sure!" said Goofy, taking a swig from the bottle of vodka.

"Besides, Riku can't be drunk!" said Sora.

"Yeah, remember the time Goofy actually did give him alcohol?" asked Alexa. "He kept prank calling Roxas, broke Hurky's windows and her couch and then-"

"I get the point!" snapped Riku. "Look, can we just go?"

"Then let's go!" said Hurky. "Only one problem: Who's driving?"

Everyone stood silent for about five minutes.

"I thought you were going to drive the RV, Riku." said Ryo.

"But I can only drive a car!" said Riku.

"We can drive an RV!" spoke up Donald and Goofy at the same time.

"You can?" asked Sora, Riku, Kairi, Alexa, and Ryo at the same time.

"Yup, ahyuck!" said Goofy. "Just need my beer drinking hat!"

He opened his suitcase and rummaged through it. He pulled out a Hawaiian t-shirt, bermuda shorts, sandals, several pairs of boxer shorts with hearts on them, his armor from Disney castle. Finally, he pulled out a baseball hat with two cans of beer attached to them.

"Uh-uh, we are _not_ letting Goofy drive drunk!" said Kairi. "He'll crash my dad's RV!"

"Actually, you shouldn't let Goofy drive not drunk!" said Donald. "He crashed the gummi ship driving sober once!"

"Okay then." said Sora. "Can we go now?"

So, everyone piled into the RV and Goofy drove off...


	4. Goofy gets along with the And Then guy

The next morning, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, Ryo, and Alexa were all sleeping peacefully in bunk beds built into the walls of the RV until the RV made a sharp turn, causing all the teenagers to fall out of their beds.

"WHOOOOAAAAAA!" they all yelled as they fell to the floor.

"_WAKE UP, A LITTLE SUSIE, WAKE UP_!" sang Donald as he paraded around the RV, banging a spoon and a frying pan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" cried Riku.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?" whined Kairi as she stood up.

Donald looked at his watch. "Forty minutes to five." he replied.

"WHAT?" cried everyone but Donald and Goofy.

"You're insane!" cried Sora in a sleepy and an angry way.

"Riku, get off of me!" cried Hurky, who was being crushed by Riku's muscular weight.

Everyone stood up and went back to their beds. Sora, Ryo, and Kairi all went to the top of their bunks while Alexa and Hurky went to the bottoms of theirs. Before Riku went back to his bed, he punched Donald and gave him a black eye.

"Ow." he said.

"You should have gotten them up at three." said Goofy, sipping wine coolers in his beer hat.

Donald gave Goofy an evil look and then went to the bathroom to steal some of Kairi's makeup to cover his black eye.

A few hours later, at 9:00, everyone was up and dressed except for Riku, who liked to sleep until ten.

"Can we stop somewhere for breakfast?" asked Kairi. "I haven't eaten since six last night."

"Well, Donald and Goofy waking us up at forty minutes to five didn't help." said Sora. "Let's go to Burger King for breakfast!"

"No way!" said Hurky. "The breakfast croissants make me a little queasy."

"I just heard that an Y Que Mas was built and put on the islands and they now sell breakfast food." said Ryo. "Why don't we go there?"

Riku shot right up in bed as soon as he heard Ryo say "Y Que Mas."

"Did someone say Y Que Mas?" he asked.

"Oh great, now we _have_ to go there." said Alexa as she rolled her eyes. "As soon as Riku hears those words, he has to go."

"But Riku beats up the guy at the window!" said Sora.

"I don't think he's here on Destiny Islands." said Alexa.

Y Que Mas was originally El Crazy Loco Burrito in the middle of the universe and was a popular gummi ship drive-in until someone bought it, changed the name, and expanded the business to other worlds. Riku and Sora both used to beat up a guy at the drive in window because he repeatedly said "And then?" and wouldn't stop.

"Yeah, I went there a few weeks ago and ate the breakfast burritos." spoke up Kairi. "They're really good. They've got eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, and lots of gooey cheese!"

"Sausage?" cried Hurky excitedly. "I love breakfast sausage!"

"Heck, forget sausage, it's the bacon I love!" said Sora.

"Screw bacon and sausage, I LIKE THE POTATOES!" said Riku, uncovering himself with the blanket and put his feet on the floor.

"No, we're not stopping there!" said Donald, crossing his arms.

"Yes we are." Riku said through gritted teeth.

"Gimme one good reason why?" asked Donald.

"I know a duck that will be simmering in orange sauce by this afternoon if he keeps at it." Riku said.

"WAK! Okay, we'll stop!" cried Donald. "Why must I be something people can cook?"

Goofy drove all the way to the Y Que Mas and went to the drive through.

"Welcome to Y Que Mas, may I take your order?" asked the voice at the box.

"Uh, hi, do you sell al-key-hol at this time of day?" asked Goofy.

"GOOFY!" cried everyone on the RV.

"Not until noon!" said the voice. "A HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"

"You think it's funny?" asked Goofy cluelessly. He shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, can I get, uh, one, two, three, four, uh seven breakfast burritos?"

"And then?" asked the voice.

"Seven large orange juices!" said Goofy.

"And then?" asked the voice.

"Hey wait a sec!" said Sora. "That voice sounds familiar!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ryo.

"It's the 'And Then' guy!" cried Riku. "Quick, Goofy, pull up to the window!"

"Now wait just one minute, Riku!" said Goofy, shooing Riku away. "I'm talking to another adult here!"

"Are you sure this guy's an adult?" asked Kairi. "He sounds not much older than Hurky."

"And then?" asked the voice.

"Sixty chicken taquitos." said Goofy.

"And then?" asked the voice.

"A hundred tacos." said Goofy.

"And then?" asked the voice.

"Sixteen empenadas." said Goofy.

"And then?" asked the voice.

"Say something to throw him off!" yelled Alexa.

"Thirty-five margaritas!" said Goofy.

"Sorry, we don't sell alcohol until ten at night." said the voice, changing the time that alcohol is sold. "But we do sell virgin margaritas!"

"Margaritas 'do it'?" asked Goofy stupidly.

"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" laughed the voice. "HHHEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ahyuck!" said Goofy. "WAHOO HOOO HOO HUY!"

"You dumbass!" cried Donald. "A virgin drink is a non-alcoholic drinks!"

"Your total will be 906,875 munny!" said the voice.

"Thank you very much!" said Goofy. He drove to the window, paid the guy, who didn't show his face at all, and got the food.

"We stopped for breakfast burritos, not a Mexican smorgasbord!" said Hurky.

"This is awesome." said Riku. Everyone was surprised that Riku didn't attack the dude at Y Que Mas.

And so, for the rest of the morning, they all drove off into the day, uneventfully...until next chapter! Lol!


	5. The musical mishap

**Hurky: Eek! Sorry for the eleven month wait, but I've had way too much going on!**

**Riku: She is trying to get back into the game of fanfiction writing. She's hit several major blocks!**

**Sora: So enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky still doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs and bands used in this chapter.**

* * *

After consuming nearly all of the Mexican food, Goofy went back to driving, Sora went to go play a game on his PSP, Hurky went to type on her laptop, Ryo, Alexa, and Kairi all leafed through a magazine with pictures of the latest summer fashions, Donald was writing a letter to King Mickey, and Riku was playing a game on his Nintendo DS, which was a lite one and it was colored black. He wouldn't say what game he was playing. Everyone just knew that he was getting a kick out of it. He wouldn't take his eyes off the double screens of the DS. 

"Riku, what game are you playing?" asked Kairi, who had left Ryo and Alexa to go bug Riku.

"You don't need to know," Riku said, with his eyes glued to the game.

"Super Mario DS?" guessed Kairi, twisting a few strands of her long auburn hair with her index finger.

"Nope." said Riku, still tapping the screen with the stylus pen.

"Brain Age?" teased Kairi with a giggle. Like Riku would ever play sudoku. Riku hated numbers.

"Hell no!" cried Riku, putting the stylus pen back into the DS and closing it shut. "Look, do I bother you when you're playing Purr Pals on the DS?"

Kairi shook her head no. Purr Pals was her favorite DS game.

"Then freaking leave me alone!!" yelled Riku.

"Use your indoor voice, Riku," scolded Donald, wagging a finger.

Riku saw the wagging finger and stormed over to Donald.

"Look, I hate it when people wag their fingers at me," he growled. He pointed at Donald with his right index finger. "Do it again and I'll break your fingers!"

"Try it," challenged Donald.

Right there, Riku realized that he didn't think that Donald would take him seriously and challenge him to break his fingers. He just sat back down in his seat.

Sora turned off his PSP and joined Riku. He sighed.

"I'm bored." he said. He looked over to Goofy and yelled, "Hey, Goofy, put on some tunes!"

Goofy took a long drink from his martini glass and grinned. "Okey dokey, Sora!" he said. He put the martini glass into the cup holder and used the hand that was holding the glass to turn on the radio.

"_Nobody wanna see us togeeeetttheerrr but it don't matter, no-cause I've got you!"_ blared from the radio.

"NO!!" cried half the people in the RV.

"Aw, come on!" said Riku. "I love this song!"

"No way!" Sora refused, crossing his arms. "Find something better!"

So, Goofy tuned the radio again to find this next song blaring, "_Befooooorrrrreeee IIIIIIIIIIIIII gooooooooooooooooooooo, erase myself, wish-"_

"Awesome!" said Sora. "Linkin Park!!"

"No!" protested Riku.

"Whaddaya mean, 'no?'" asked Sora. "You normally like Linkin Park!"

"Yeah, but not lately!" said Riku.

Suddenly, the radio was changed to a different song and Goofy was singing along to it.

"_Don't ya want me baby_," crooned Goofy. "_Don't ya want me, oooooohhhhhh! Don't ya want me_-"

"GOOFY!" cried Sora and Riku.

"Oh, sorry!" said Goofy, tuning the radio to another station. "_That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh uh-huh_!!"

"Forget it!" cried Sora as he threw his hands up in the air. "With Goofy having all the controls, listening to the radio is no fun if he wants to listen to oldies."

Right then and there, Goofy got mad.

"OLDIES?" he bellowed, getting up out of his seat. "Now you listen here, Sora! Music can never grow old! Just the people singing it!"

Sora and Riku snickered.

"What's so funny?" asked Goofy. "Can't admit that-"

"OMG, GOOFY, GET BACK TO DRIVING!!" screamed Kairi.

"Huh?" asked Goofy, dumbfoundedly. He noticed that the RV had gone off the road and into the forest. It was driving on the dirt and it was about to hit a huge palm tree until Donald hopped onto the driver's seat, grabbed the steering wheel and turned it, so that the RV would narrowly miss the tree.

"Whew!" breathed Donald.

"Donald, stop!" yelled Alexa.

Donald tried to, but his short, webbed feet wouldn't reach the pedal.

"WAAAKKKKK!!" screamed Donald. "I'M TOO SHOOOORRRRTTTTT!!!!! WAABBBGABAGBAPTTPTH!!!-"

"-Step aside!" said Riku, shoving Donald off the driver's seat and got a hold of the wheel. He stepped on the brake and the RV screetched to a stop. "There!!"

Everyone on the RV was silent. They were scared half to death.

"What the (bleep) was that?" cried Kairi angrily to Goofy. "You could have gotten us killed, and if we lived through the crash, my dad would so kill me!"

Goofy just stood there and scratched his ear.

"AUUUGGGGHHHH!" screamed Kairi. She turned to Riku and poked her index finger into his chest. "Riku, YOU drive the RV from now on!"

"Me?" asked Riku.

"Yes, you!" said Kairi. She stretched her hand out all over the RV. "I can't have anything happen to this RV while Goofy drives!"

Riku sighed and got into the driver's seat. He revved up the engine and began to drive. Goofy just mixed himself another martini, sat down, and sipped on the martini.

"So, what's our next stop going to be, huh?" asked Ryo, who sat in the passenger's side.

"I'm not sure," replied Riku, concentrating on driving out of the forest. Several pine and palm trees passed by as Riku drove.

"EEEEEKKK!!" squealed Kairi and Alexa from their seats.

"What?" asked Hurky.

"Let's go to the Mango Republic!!" the two girls cried at the same time.

"No way!" said Riku.

"Yes way!" said Kairi icily. "This is my dad's RV. I can make you guys go home right now if you don't-"

"-okay, okay!" said Riku. "Geez."

* * *

**Hurky: Sorry it's so short and uneventful. There's this one part I want to get to write soon!**

**Sora: She and her older sister planned out this scene like two years ago.**


	6. Next stop, a mega mall

**Hurky: Sorry I was gone for so long! Too much went on.**

**Riku: She moved to Oklahoma, got a job, got fired from it, returned to her home state, and announced her retirement from Kingdom Hearts fanfiction.**

**Hurky: It's been the best three years of my online life, but I've got too much work and stuff to do before I can update. All my fanfics will be completed.**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own any of the restaurants. Most of them are parodies of other restaurants. Now continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

After reluctantly driving for another hour on the highway looking for a mall, Riku finally found one. He tried to drive away from the exit, but Kairi practically had her keyblade to Riku's head. She sat next to him in the passenger's seat, ensuring that Riku took the right roads and got off the exit to the mall.

"Why are we going to this mall?" Riku whined as he stopped at a red light at the end of the exit.

"Because it just opened recently!" Kairi squealed excitedly.

"But we live near a mall!" Riku groaned. "Go to that one!"

"But we've seen everything in it!" Kairi said in a singsong voice. "This is a new mall! A MEGA MALL!! They've got several stores the one near us doesn't have!"

"Like what?" asked Sora.

"Like Tapioca Quickly Express!" Hurky exclaimed, thinking about the ice cold taste of a boba milk tea. "There are some in Balamb!" **(For those of you who don't know what boba is, it's also known as bubble tea. Not too many people know what it is. It's mainly in California and originated in Taiwan. I combined some of the boba places into one name)**

"But Selphie's dad makes them pretty good!" Alexa said. Selphie's dad owns this very popular smoothie shop on their island which not only made smoothies, but also made some good food and other kinds of drinks. Everyone of all ages went there. It's normally busy nights and weekends. It was normally pretty peaceful during the day.

"It's good boba already, but this place has sweeter milk tea." Hurky explained. "And more options. I hear they have chocolate milk tea!"

"Really?" asked Sora, with his eyes widening. He, like Hurky, loved milk tea, as well. He also loved chocolate milk. Think of how it would be if he was drinking them mixed together! "Let's go!!"

Riku rolled his eyes, sighed, and continued to drive. He drove in silence for about ten more minutes when Kairi spotted the mega mall and screamed in Riku's ear, practically making him deaf.

"EEEEEKK!! THERE IT IS!!" she squealed while pointing out the window.

"Ow!" Riku yelped, putting his hands on his ears. "Make me deaf, why don't you?"

"Hands on the steering wheel!" Kairi snapped.

Riku uncovered his ears and put his hands back on the steering wheel.

Sora turned to Kairi. He noticed that she was gotten to be a lot meaner and nastier since the trip began. He walked even closer to her.

"You know, Kairi, you've been acting like you own the place ever since we went out on the trip." he spoke up.

"Sora, I have to be like this," explained Kairi. "This is my dad's RV. I can't let anything happen to it!"

"And he also put us in responsibility over it," Sora continued. "But me and Riku aren't being all...all..."

"Anal about it?" Riku finished for him.

"Exactly!" Sora said. "We're not being anal about this. You need to take a chill pill."

Kairi bowed her head down into a long silence. "You guys are right." she said sadly. "I'm sorry. I'll try to take things easier and be nicer to you guys. I'm just on edge since Goofy is up to no good. I mean, he's REALLY unpredictable."

That was when she was interrupted by Goofy parading up and down the RV, wearing a chef's hat and and apron that said, _Eat at Barnaby's Tequila Steak and Chicken. We've got some good stuff!_ He was holding a bottle of an unknown liquid, spatula and a frying pan.

"Hey, who wants some Pomegranate Bourbon Turkey?" he said.

"Wha?" Sora asked, confused.

"GOOFY, YOU DUMBASS, YOU'RE GONNA BLOW THE PLACE UP!!" Donald yelled, running in.

"Whaddaya mean, ahyuck?" Goofy asked.

"The proof in that alchohol is extremely high!" Donald explained. "If Goofy mixes it with fire, BAM! Everyone gets blown to smithereens!"

"Uh, Goofy?" Sora stepped in. "We'll just get some lunch in the mall. You don't need to cook for us, really!"

"Okay!" Goofy said. He opened the bottle and began to drink from it. He lowered the bottle from his lips and let out a long belch. "You guys don't know what yer missin.'"

"We know, and we don't care," said Riku, pulling into the enormous parking lot of the mega mall. The parking lot was nearly full. Suddenly, Riku realized something. "Uhh, any idea on how to park this thing?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Riku sighed.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to park in two parking spaces at once," he concluded while scratching his chin. "I don't know how we'll pass between those two cars over there."

"Let me park this thing-a-majiggy-bob!" Goofy volunteered. He had already finished off the bottle of alcohol. "You guys go into the mall."

"Okay!" Sora said, knowing of Goofy's parking capability. "I know I can trust you, Goofy."

The girls picked up their purses and joined Riku and Sora in walking out of the RV and into the mall.

"Oh, look! They have an Atlanta Butter Company!" Kairi pointed out to a restaurant. (An obvious parody of the Atlanta Bread Company. If you live in Texas or Oklahoma, you'd know what it is). "They don't have that in our mall!"

"They have one that's a separate place by itself," Sora said.

"And Roomi sushi!" exclaimed Ryo with a squeal. She tugged on Riku's shirt. "Riku, let's go get sushi!"

"No!" Riku said.

"Come on!" Ryo whined.

Riku sighed. "Fine. But after we go to Journeys!" he said, following Ryo.

"Before we run off, call me on my cell before 4:00!!" Kairi announced. "That way, we can set up a place to meet so we can get back on the road and to make sure that no one gets lost."

Everyone agreed and split up.


End file.
